Tornandose Inacreditável
by Ju Trajano
Summary: Afinal, Gaara era inacreditável. / GaaKanku / Yaoi / Incesto / Prêmio da Sly, ganhadora do 1º lugar do Concurso ComemorArte


**Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

_Tornando-se Inacreditável_

Gaara estava em seu escritório, relendo relatórios de missões designadas aos ninjas da vila. Era exaustivo ser Kazekage da vila que estava entrando em um colapso. Era, também, inacreditável que uma vila tão grande e forte estivesse entrando em colapso.

**Tão inacreditável quanto 'quack', o som que o pato faz, não ter eco.**

Era mais exaustivo ainda quando em sua cabeça não estavam os negócios, e sim seu irmão mais velho. Um irmão tachado por brincar de bonecas até hoje, quando tinha seus 23 anos. E inacreditável que ele, ainda por cima, não desmentisse os fatos, e apenas ficasse calado.

**Tão inacreditável quanto elefante não pular.**

Afinal, quem cala, consente. E Gaara, definitivamente, não queria ter um irmão que era "virado" e brincava de bonecas. Até Temari, uma mulher, não brincava de boneca – nem nunca brincou, pelo que se lembrava. Ela e Kankuro deviam ter nascido com personalidades trocadas, só podia.

Mas Temari não o alarmava. Ela estava noiva, e Shikamaru se dava muito bem com ela. Quem o alarmava mesmo era Kankuro. Não só por causa do boato e das marionetes. E sim porque, de uns dias para cá, ele só conseguia pensar no irmão e, toda vez que isso acontecia, sentia o coração acelerar e borboletas no estômago. Matsuri dissera a ele que isso eram sintomas do amor. Um perfeito incesto, pensou ele. Era inacreditável ele estar apaixonado pelo próprio irmão.

**Tão inacreditável quanto **_**aliens**_** terem bases nos oceanos mundiais.**

Perdido em devaneios, Gaara não notou quando Kankuro entrou em seu escritório.

– Está ficando mais difícil a cada dia que passa, Gaara. – Kankuro protestou, assustando Gaara.

– O que está acontecendo, Kankuro? – Gaara perguntou, passando a prestar atenção naquele que povoava seus pensamentos.

– Aqueles civis falando que eu sou um ninja menos capaz somente porque tenho marionetes. – Kankuro se sentou em uma das cadeiras na frente da mesa. – E ainda tem os outros ninjas falando que eu brinco com bonecas. Eu não brinco com bonecas! Isso já está ficando fora do controle. Você tem que dar um basta nisso.

– Por que eu? – Gaara perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Porque você é o Kazekage. – Kankuro falou como se fosse óbvio.

– Eu mando em quase tudo nesta vila, certo, mas eu não posso mandá–los pararem de fazer isso. Liberdade de expressão existe. – Gaara explicou.

– Tire a liberdade de expressão deles. Você pode qualquer coisa. – Kankuro disse.

Mesmo sendo Kazekage, Gaara não poderia fazer aquilo. O que Kankuro disse era inacreditável.

**Tão inacreditável quanto **_**Power Ranger**_** não existir.**

Gaara se levantou calmamente e seguiu até o irmão.

– Não se preocupe com isso, Kankuro. – Gaara disse, não sabendo de onde criara coragem para dizer aquilo – Você tem a mim.

– Como assim, Gaara? – Kankuro perguntou confuso.

– Coração acelerado, borboletas no estômago… Matsuri disse que é amor. – Gaara disse como se fosse óbvio.

– Do que você está falando, Gaara? – Kankuro perguntou confuso. – Você está apaixonado pela Matsuri? Sempre suspeitei disso e…

– Não estou apaixonado por ela. – Gaara o cortou. – Por você.

– O que? – Kankuro perguntou assustado.

– Por você. Eu estou apaixonado por você. – Gaara disse, simplesmente.

– Não, isso é inacreditável. – Kankuro colocou as mãos na cabeça, agoniado – Eu sou apaixonado por você desde os meus 15 anos e só agora que você veio me dizer que o sentimento é recíproco e…

Gaara calou o irmão com um beijo. Afinal, Gaara também era inacreditável.

**Tão inacreditável como Tiririca ser eleito deputado.**

**fim**

**xxx**

Oi! Esse é o prêmio de 1º lugar do Concurso ComemorArte, para a Sly.

Bem, só para completar: não me peçam mais yaoi, por favor! Já está sendo difícil demais fazer os dos prêmios do concurso (são 4, no total).

Beijos, beijos :*


End file.
